


Relief

by Mswriter07



Series: Brian and Dom plus one [1]
Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Baby, First Time, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm new the Fast and the Furious fandom.  This is my first story ever written for the fandom so I hope the guys are in character.  I found Ceares dreamwidth prompt/fill and this is one of the prompts that appealed to me.  I know it already has a couple of stories for it but I hope I did it justice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: Dom/Brian: Mia died in childbirth, so Dom and Brian are raising the baby together. Brian's had a long hard week, is absolutely exhausted, but after putting the baby to bed after a middle of the night feeding he just *cannot* fall back asleep. Dom, out of sheer desperation, blows/jerks/fucks him to sleep. If you can make it first-time, that'd be fabulous, but otherwise however you'd need it to work.
> 
> p.s. If you know how I can post it over at quartermile, please just send me a quick note and I'll crosspost. Again thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy.

Dom had been watching Brian from afar since he moved in to help take care of his niece, Layla Rose, and saw that even with his help and a babysitter while they both worked that Brian was exhausted. He tried to take over night feedings a few nights a week so Brian could sleep through til morning but Brian argued that he was Layla’s father and he had to be the one to take care of her. Dom, the first few times, tried to point out the obvious about uncles being able to take over on the occasion and other simple points but Brian wouldn’t budge.

So after a week of non-stop work at the garage the two opened up, Brian crawled out of bed to take care of his daughter who was fussing. He drug himself into the nursery and got a bottle ready for her and picked her up. Layla quieted down for a few minutes but the crankiness didn’t leave her too long. After she ate, Brian paced the room with her, singing softly and gently rubbing her curls, trying to calm her down. An hour later she finally fell asleep and Brian put her back to bed. He leaned against her crib and sighed wandering if he’d be able to get some sleep that night; it didn’t feel like it. 

All the walking got his limbs and brain moving so he went into the living room and started to clean it quietly—or at least he thought he was quiet. He went to put some magazines back in the box they kept them in and ran into Dom’s chest. He glanced at Dom’s face and then back to the floor. “Sorry man. I thought I was being quiet.”

“You were quiet but I was up anyway. Come on. Let’s go back to sleep. You’re not going to be worth shit tomorrow if you try to clean house tonight.”

“I’m fine. The living room just needs a little bit of cleaning.”

Dom wrapped his arm around Brian and said, “Sleep. That’s what we both need.”

Brian dropped the magazines in the chair and Dom pulled him down the hall to his room. “What about the baby?”

“Baby’s fine. We’ll hear her if we need to.” Dom looked at the bed and said, “The inside is yours. I always sleep on the outside.”

Brian understood what he was saying and got under the covers quickly before Dom could glare at him again. He didn’t like when Dom did that. He left plenty of space for Dom and Dom got under the covers. Dom turned to his side and propped his head on his hand and looked over Brian’s profile.  


“Bri, you’re doing great with the baby but you need to learn when to let someone else take care of her for a minute so you can take care of yourself. The only energy you have is when you go to work and then have Layla in your arms. And that is dwindling fast.”

Brian turned his head to Dom’s side and said, “I know.”

Dom knew it was only two words but he felt the impact behind them and bit his lower lip in a small gesture of indecisiveness before he leaned over the scant space and kissed Brian gently. He was prepared to take a punch but Brian melted under his mouth and let Dom lead. He pulled away long enough to pull Brian closer and then went back to trying to satisfy his appetite. 

Brian wrapped his arms around Dom’s broad shoulders and clung to him as Dom moved his mouth down his throat to a sensitive spot near his windpipe. Brian groaned and he pressed close to Dom’s body. All through Dom’s ministrations he had a small grin as he kissed and tasted Brian’s skin wondering if heaven was that good. He felt Brian arch his body closer and pressed his against Brian’s feeling Brian’s erection. He thrust his hips and groaned as a shock of pleasure made him shiver.

He worked his leg between Brian’s and worked their erections out of their shorts. Dom found that Brian was pretty impressive like himself when he was hard and he wrapped his fingers around them both. Brian hissed and thrust into Dom’s palm. What felt like hours, was only minutes as Dom worked the two to completion and pulled Brian into a deep kiss as they reached their orgasms to keep Brian’s keening moan quieter. The rumble from Brian’s moan shook Dom’s chest and wrenched out his orgasm.

Dom collapsed on top of Brian and when he caught his breath he glanced up at Brian. Brian had a sleepy grin on his face and his eyes were closing which made Dom happy—mission accomplished. He pushed the blanket off of them and went to get a warm rag to clean Brian up so he didn’t wake up stuck to the sheet. When he came back he saw Brian had a perplexed look on his face. He went over quickly and asked, “Hey. What’s the matter?”

Brian looked at Dom and said, “I thought you left me.”

“Only for a second so I could get this.” He held up the rag and grinned. He leaned over Brian and cleaned him up gently tucking him back into his shorts and then tossing the rag near his hamper. After he climbed back into bed he wrapped his arms around Brian and Brian rested his head on Dom’s chest.

“Talk tomorrow?”

Dom ran his hand over Brian’s curls and said, “Yeah. Now sleep baby.”


End file.
